


Fruity

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: Sam always smells fruity to Dean.





	Fruity

After Sam had joined him to find John, Dean noticed something new about his brother.  He smelled fruity. Always. It had to be his shampoo, the rational part of Dean’s head told him, but the other part, the instinctual one, said it was something else.  It was the manifestation of how sweet and innocent his brother was, even through everything. The fact that he still saw the good in everyone, including in Dean.

 

Dean doesn’t deserve that, he knows that.  He’s too perverted for that. And, after telling himself that he can’t and refusing to think about Sam, the fruity scent draws him back in and sends him back to the start.  As he stands behind Sam, the younger showing him something on his laptop, Dean itches to touch Sam’s hair, to card his fingers through it, to lean closer and see if it really is his shampoo.  But he doesn’t - he can’t. He can’t ruin Sam like that.

 

Sam doesn’t know, and if Dean has a say in it, he won’t ever.  Sam doesn’t deserve that, he deserves a house with a white picket-fence and 2.5 messy kids.  So Dean resolves his crush with stealing Sam’s shirts (which also smell fruity, and how is that possible?  They wash their clothes together, and Dean’s don’t smell that nice) and bunches them up beside his pillow on the lonely nights in the bunker when he doesn’t have anything to do but wallow in his thoughts.

 

“Sammy, that’s not a case, that’s just a whacko with a bat and too much time on his hands”, Dean dismisses after reading over the case a few times.  He shakes his head and leaves the library, going to his room and bringing out one of Sam’s shirts.

 

Then he brings the shirt to his nose, draws in a breath, and thinks of Sam.  Thinks of him as he wraps a hand around his cock. Thinks of him as he moves his hand up, down, stroking, pulling, twisting.  Pretends Sam is there, that it’s his hand, that he’s whispering in his ear to go faster, to touch him. He moans out Sam’s name.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Sam rolls his eyes at Dean’s predictability, he knew that Dean would dismiss the case.  Sam knew from the start that it wasn’t their type of case, but he wanted an excuse to get Dean closer to him.

 

Dean smells…  Sam can’t describe it, but it’s the same smell of their car, and of worn leather, and of something that deep inside him just  _ resonates _ .  He doesn’t understand, but Dean has a distinct smell of  _ home  _ to him.  And Sam can’t get enough.  He wants more of that smell, he wants to have Dean closer.

 

Sam wants things he knows he won’t get.  He wants Dean, but he is way off limits. But his scent is enticing and enthralling and arousing, and Sam can’t help but breathe deeply every time he’s doing their laundry, knowing that it’ll be a while before Dean’s clothes smell like him again.

 

Lately, Sam has noticed his shirts are going missing, and he has a pretty good idea where they end up.  Dean has even worn his shirts on more than one occasion. It doesn’t bother Sam, not really, but he can’t exactly wear Dean’s shirts, and he’s getting low on shirts.

 

He goes to knock on Dean’s door, but stops when he hears Dean pant and moan.  After years of motel rooms, Sam recognizes that his brother is jerking off and has turned to walk back to his room when he hears a moan.

 

“Sam...”  Dean moans, through the door, and Sam knows he wasn’t supposed to hear that, but he can’t back off now that he knows.  He knows Dean feels the same, and he now knows why Dean steals his shirts. Sam sneaks back to the door and lures it open before poking his head inside.  His jaw drops open, and he tries to keep his breathing even.

 

Dean is lying on the bed, fisting his cock, back arched beautifully as he once again moans Sam’s name.  One of Sam’s shirts lay beside Dean’s head, and Sam realizes Dean keeps them to remind him of Sam as he jerks off.  Sam tiptoes into the room and sits down on the bed slowly.

 

Dean opens his eyes as the bed dips and freezes when he is face to face with Sam.  “S-Sammy?” He whispers hoarsely, but Sam shushes him with a soft breath. The younger Winchester places his hand on top of Dean’s and begins stroking with him, up, down, twisting, pulling, tugging, just like Dean had just been doing.

 

“G-God, Sam…  Fuck”, Dean moans as he keeps his eyes on Sam’s face, thinking he’s imagining his best dreams come true.  But then Sam leans in and kisses him, and Dean knows it’s real. He knows it by the way Sam’s hair brushes against his cheek, from the hot breath against his ear as Sam whispers “fuck, Dee, been wanting you so long.”

 

Dean comes then, back arching off the bed with a moan before he pants and relaxes into the bed.  Sam smiles and brings his come-coated hand up to his mouth, licking at it. Dean’s eyes zone in on his fingers as they disappear into Sam’s mouth.  Once his hand is clean, Sam lies down next to Dean and kisses him once more. “Had you been louder, we could have done this a lot sooner.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
